Chapter 10: Secrets and Salvation
Secrets and Salvation is the tenth and final chapter of Dead Space: Extraction, told from the perspective of Sergeant Gabe Weller on the Maintenance Deck of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. Description After regaining consciousness, Gabe helps Lexine prep and defend the shuttle, Maintenance Shuttle 23, from the waves of Necromorphs that continue to attack them as they wait for the return of Nathan from the Captain's Nest on the Bridge. Plot Summary Transcript {The chapter opens with a view near to the floor, with Lexine Murdoch close at hand; she holds a syringe in her right hand, having just administered its contents to Weller.} Lexine Murdoch: "Hey there. I finally found some painkillers. They should work pretty fast." {She sets the syringe down, a slight smile on her face.} Gabe Weller: "You're not kidding." {Weller looks around.} Weller: "The cannon's stopped. Where's McNeill?" Lexine: "He said he was on his way back. That was a while ago, though..." Weller: "Give him a call. We should be ready to go when he arrives." {Lexine nods, then stands and walks away, calling McNeill.} Lexine: "Nate? Nate, this is Lexine." {Weller leans over, pushing himself up.} Lexine: "Nate? Come in! ...McNeill?" {Weller gets up, staggers a bit, and braces against the desk.} Lexine: "Oh God, he's not..." {Weller turns to regard Lexine.} Weller: "No, keep trying." {Lexine nods slightly, then turns away, trying again.} Lexine: "Nate, where are you? Nate, come in!" {Either in anger or frustration, Lexine throws the communicator against the wall.} Weller: "Lex! What the hell -" Lexine: "That's it. We're getting out of here. Nate, Dr. Howell, Nicole... I won't let them have died for nothing." {Suddenly, Necromorphs can be heard approaching.} Weller: "Shit..." {Lexine grabs the communicator off the ground and starts moving forward quickly.} Lexine: "Move! Into the shuttle!" {Weller destroys the necromorphs that attack the control room.} {Free Look.} {Weller and Lexine make their way out of the control room; Weller destroys a few attackers to their left.} Lexine: "Weller, behind you!" {Weller spins about.} Weller: "Run!" {Weller destroys a wave of Necromorphs, then moves back, looking to Lexine. He is forced to destroy a second wave; when a third wave enters the bay significantly closer, both Weller and Lexine retreat across the bridge behind the shuttle. Weller destroys the third wave, then turns to see Lexine smashing a slasher down with her foot, then shooting it.Strangely, when Weller turns, Lexine clearly kills the slasher despite the fact that all of its limbs are intact. Weller cautiously makes his way back across the bridge, moving back on to the platform.} Weller: "Lex, watch my back!" {Weller nears the shuttle door, only to see a large group of necromorphs approach.} Weller: "Jesus!" {Weller retreats, seeing more entering the bay closer to his position.} Lexine: "Hurry!" {Weller retreats farther, then moves on to the bridge.} Weller: "The control panel - hit it!" {Weller jumps from the descending bridge to the edge of the platform, hauling himself up. He then destroys the few necromorphs that quickly attack.} Lexine: "That won't stop them for very long." Weller: "C'mon..." {They both begin making their way around the shuttle; Weller destroys additional Necromorphs as they attack in groups.} Lexine: "How are you holding up?" Weller: "I'll be all right - keep moving!" {Weller takes down a pregnant, then round the shuttle; he then destroys a group of flyers. When the last flyer is destroyed, Weller and Lexine reach the shuttle entryway.} Lexine: "Weller, you deal with them, I'll prep the shuttle!" {Lexine starts inside.} Weller: "I didn't know you could fly." {Lexine pauses, looking back at Weller.} Lexine: "I can't, but I can figure out how to fire an engine! And you're a better shot than me!" {Lexine continues inside; Weller surveys the area, left to right.} Weller: "Where the hell are you, McNeill?" {Another wave of necromorphs arrive, assaulting the shuttle; Weller is forced to destroy them, then another group, as necromorphs begin arriving almost continuously.} Weller: "They're still coming! How are you doing?" {Weller momentarily backs into the shuttle, looking to the cockpit; Lexine turns back to him.} Lexine: "Getting there! Just hold them off. And keep a look out for McNeill!" {Weller partially exits the shuttle, almost immediately engaging several attacking necromorphs; still more arrive, forcing Weller into a state of constant combat.} Weller: "They're still coming!" Lexine: "Hang on, test-firing the thrusters now!" {The thrusters fire, blurring Weller's vision for a moment; he continues to repel constant attacks by wave after wave of necromorphs. Lexine comes back from the cockpit, but Weller stops her from exiting.} Weller: "Lexine! We have to go!" {Lexine turns to Weller.} Lexine: "But Nate!" Weller: "He's gone! And if we don't leave right now, so are we!" {Lexine stays by the hatch; Weller turns back and continues combating more necromorphs. As he destroys the last necromorph of the most recent wave, a dull boom is heard, not too far away.} Lexine: "What was that?" Weller: "A Contact Beam! Shit, if one of those crazies has got their hands on firepower like that..." {Nathan McNeill suddenly comes into Weller's line of sight, one arming a contact beam.} Weller: "McNeill!" Lexine: "Nate!" {McNeill runs to them, and they reenter the shuttle. Weller gets a good look at his friend's injuries.} Weller: "Shit, your hand...!" Nathan McNeill: "I'll be fine! Just close the goddamn door!" {A final wave of necromorphs closes in on the shuttle; McNeill moves to the cockpit as Weller moves back from the closing door.} Lexine: "Oh my God, Nate..." McNeill: "Later. Right now we need to launch. Move over." {Lexine and McNeill initiate the launch sequence; Weller steadies himself and sits.} McNeill: "Hold onto something!" {The shuttle rapidly descends, exiting the '''Ishimura'.}'' Lexine: "It's over - we made it." McNeill: "Yeah, we did. Here, take over. We're on course for the Sprawl, you just need to monitor the autopilot." {McNeill stands, and moves towards the side of the shuttle, passing Weller.} Weller: "There'll be a medkit in the galley." {McNeill shakes his head.} McNeill: "I'm all right. It can wait till we get home." Weller: "Never thought I'd be so happy about seeing the Sprawl." {McNeill awkwardly sits down, then leans against the hull.} Weller': "Who'd've guessed we had one last mission in us, eh?" McNeill: "Not just "one" last - "the" last. As of right now, I'm officially retired." Weller: "Heh." {Weller leans back himself.} Weller: "All right, wake me up when we reach the Sprawl." {Weller relaxes, looking forward.} Corporal Chen: "USG Ishimura. This is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in, Ishimura."Though Corporal Chen is not named in Dead Space: Extraction, this is his exact communique in Dead Space. {Lexine stands in surprise, then activates communications.} Lexine: "Hey! This is Ishimura shuttle 23! Kellion, don't go in there! Do you hear me?" {There is no response; as Lexine struggles to contact the Kellion, Weller begins to fall asleep.} Lexine: "Dammit, respond! Come in, Kellion! This is... this is Ishimura Shuttle 23. Don't go in there! I am warning you. This is a warning, please... do not go there! Please, come in!" {The view goes black. Unitologist symbols appear, as though speeding past; a blurred view of Weller's squad appears.} Karklins: "Its calling to us..." {The screen flashes, a red-hued image of Lexine, close up, then a red-lit hallway.This hallway appears very similar to the hallway Dr. Catherine Howel suffered several gruesome hallucinations right before encountering Lexine.} Unknown: "Don't you see?" {The hallway blurs and resolves into Warren Eckhardt, in the room he shot Weller.} Warren Eckhardt: "Death is not the end..." {The view resolves into the Extraction Dig Site on Aegis 7, the Marker brilliantly glowing red; the view then fades to black.} Unknown: "Now, maybe you'll understand..." {The view violently shifts to an Infector attacking someone, with sights of the bloodied hallway interspersed. Then a view of the Marker from above, then back to the Infector, the perspective violently jerking about as the person becomes a slasher, then a black-hued Slasher on red background leaping forward amidst a mass of Unitology symbols; then all goes black. The view returns, red-hued, looking out from within somethings' eye; Lexine Murdoch is seen, then shoved - she falls, turning back and crying out. It become clear that the view is from that of a slasher, which moves forward on the attack. Lexine scrambles for a pistol, bringing it in line as the creature lunges, and fires. Then all goes white, fading to black.} Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers/Enhanced Slashers. * Pregnants. * Leapers. * Exploders. * Fliers. Trivia *The first letters from each chapter together spelled "WARREN LIED." This was similar to the "NICOLE WAS DEAD" message in Dead Space. *This chapter marked the death of Nathan McNeill.The in-game footage is unclear, as the last scene of ''Extraction simply depicts a Necromorph attacking a lone Lexine. However, Dead Space Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis clarified McNeill's fate while answering some fan questions. In addition, there is no mention of McNeil whatsoever in the Severed DLC.'' Notes Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters